Bad Blood1- the sad tale of Scorn's hate
by Scorn187
Summary: it is a sad tale of Doomrater's hunt for scorn, containing some offencive themes


It was the saddest day in doomraters life.

He couldn't believe such evil and such hatred could come out of anotherone of gods creations. He put trust in god when he said that he created us perfect in his eyes. But after creation we stray from perfection due to the fact that we are humans and we sin. 

It was weeks after the death of DoomRaters clone he had built to avoid death from a very angery scron. DoomRater was out with his good friend Saria and whitney. They deceided to go swimming down by zorras river. Of coarse friendly kind hearted DoomRater had to do it, the man cant resist. He grabbed whitney and powerbombed her into the water. AHHHH!!!! Whitny screamed and began to laugh out loud. He was still a little shooken up about link almost taking his life so he decided to take some time off of adventuring and relax with the 2 woman he adored. Life was getting good now that scorn had apearently given up wreaking hell on doomraters life. Doomrater was then pushed from behind and fell into the water once in he kept swimming lower and lower underwater untill his ears hurt. He then decided to come back up and splash saria. When he got out of the water she was nowhere to be seen. He looked all over he looked behind trees and in the water and he was gone. He called for whitny to get out of the water. Whe called for her and they both were concerned that she was mad about the powerbomb so they sat down and waited to see if she would come back for an appology from doomrater. While they were sitting there it began to sprinkle and they began to walk home worried. On the way there thy saw a claw hammer, it couldn't be!!!!!!………no it was!!! It was scorn's weapon of choice. He dropped to his knees and began crieing with whitney as the rain drops dripped off of his face hiding the tears he was sheding out of anger sadness and confusion. He had now known what had happened scorn kidnaped here and pushed him in the water. "The man has no soul!!! He cant find it. When he does he will leave us alone for good!!!" said DoomRater. "how do you know this" said whitney. "DoomRater replied, " whitny my love, I….I… I am half gerudo" "what" she screamed,.

"I AM HALF GARUDO, HE IS MY BROTHER" a sad DoomRater said. "You must retell you the story now befor it is to late" replied whitny. "OK I WILL TELL YOU, my mother was a gerudo guard but my father wasn't, he was something else I don't want to say. My father was a man named GANON, yes but I never knew him becouse he raped my mother. She had twins and I guess one of us ended up with my fathers personality. He basicly lived his whole life in a containmen cell in the garudo fortress. They would only feed the prisoners vegitables stolen from lon lon ranch so scorn began to eat his own flesh. He couldn't feel it since his madulahablumgotta never worked correctly. He could never feel pain and he never felt compasion for anyone, he took my own mothers life when she tried to stop him from commiting sucide. 

After he ate part of his own body the guard labeled him a useless waste of space in the prison so they killed him. I guess his soul never made it to heaven or hell and now it lies somwear in hyrule in a hidden location and he will kill anyone who comes in his way of finding it. He doesent sleep and he doesent eat and he is not a ghost he is a zombie" doomrater explained

"but why does he want your life, and your loved ones lives?" asked whitny. Scorn replied with " when we were 15 he had a girlfriend and she was the onlyone that he loved and the onlyone that understood him, her name was Alicia, she loved him when others hated him and looked down on him, one day we were playing with an archery set in the fields when I accidently shot and killed his one and only love. That was the last tiome we spoke and that was when he began to realy start hating and showing no compasion. His last words to me were " oneday the blood of the one you love will spill on these hyrulian grounds" 

"NOO!!!! He is going to kill saria" whitny cried. " he probly won't attempt to kill her without my presence, comon we have to go to the field where I accidently killed his only love" the 2 then walked all night to get to the field outside of the garudo fortress where the tragic event occered. When they got there they both droped to their knees in tears. There were 5 kokori children murdered out of cold blood, these children were problebly playing and having fuck untill their lives were ended in violent terror for no reason. tHey were in a bloody pile and each had been decapitated and their heads where lieing on the ground around a note. Doomrater picked up the not and sadly began to read.

The note said: " my brother who I have never loved, why did you have to kill these boys and girls, their families still have no clue where they are and yet they lay here slaughtered, but now I have a new friend who I can love in a sexual sence, oh yes, I didn't know she was a virgin. What a shame it must be know that your beloved SARIA gave up her virginity un willingly. It was either death or sex, she chose death, I didn't want to kill her just yet so I decided to have my way with her, but brother it doesn't have to be all bad blood between us, if you realy wanted to know she was thinking about you when we were doing it!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!! 

Love= hate eventualy, your brother Scorn – end of letter-

"O!!! How could he do this, why did he have to rape her, I will find his soul and give him the GOD DAMNED THING SO HE CAN BE DAMNED TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS, THAT SICK BASTERED" doomrater sadly screamed. Doomrater then instructed for whitny to leave his side, it was now time for him to do some soul searching. He searched hyrule for months to find that small golden urn containing his soul. It was nowhear to be found. After his last night of searching he decided to sleep under the stars hoping he would be killed buy someone or something in his sleep.

After he woke up DoomRater saw a sword stuck into the ground right next to him and a note attached to it. The note said "John 3:16, but nobody loves me not even God" on the back of the note was a map which led to the top of the mountan. DoomRater had no choice but to climb the mountain to find Saria hopefully alive. On the way up he wanted to jump off and die with every step he took. The disgust kept rising in his stomach untill he vomoted at the thought of his dear friend Saria getting raped by his brother. He then sat there with his sword pressed against his belly and was about to kill himself, he thought about how much trouble he had brought apon himself and his friends and decided to end it all, but then he thought about how jesus christ died for him so wouldn't have to burn like his brother soon would, and then he thought about what saria would think if he would cowardly kill himself to escape saving her.

He climbed that mountain to the top where he found a puddle of green blood, "NO GOD NO!!!!…….." he said. It ws a fairy boy kidnapped from the forest temple and murdered out of cold blood to avenge the death of a girl that doomrater accidently killed. He then saw saria laying there naked and bruised up with her hair shaven and her body was bleeding, he checked on her and she was still alive. He then looked up and saw a not that said, "his is not the end, I will kill her later when I feel she is carrying a child, a newborn baby which is the biggest miracle of all, I will then have her life along with yours" said the note. 

Could it be? Could DoomRater be falling in love with saria instead of his other love whitny?? That is the question he now finds himself asking himself. He then picked up a battered Saria and Kisses her, it was a kiss so pasionate they both were speachless and suddated in ecstasy to think strait. When they came to their sences they ignored the kiss and deceided to go home, doomrater pulled out his sword ready for scorn and walked down the mountain with a limping, battered, raped, shaven saria who still looked cute in DoomRater's eyes. That is when he vowed he would send Scorn to hell, so he now must go on a scavanger hunt for his soul.


End file.
